Forever And Ever
by xXMoonylightXx
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are getting married! What exactly is going through Alec's mind during the ceremony? Read and find out! One-shot.


Alec watched Magnus's mouth move as he repeated the words he had said before. His cat eyes stared into Alec's own blue ones with such warmth that it sent tremors down his spine.

"I, Magnus Bane,"

Alec felt sweat trickle down his forehead. Did his eyes hold the same love in them as Magnus's did? What if Magnus decided that he wasn't enough? The butterflies that had appeared in his stomach made him more nervous than he was before.

"Take Alexander Gideon Lightwood,"

Alec smiled slightly at the warlock's use of his first name. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they had petty arguments about Magnus's refusal to using the name that everyone else used. He remembered how annoyed he had been each time Magnus had said his full name but now that he thought about it, he realised that maybe Magnus had refused his nickname because he didn't want to be just anyone to Alec, maybe he wanted to capture all of Alec's attention to help him get over his crush on his parabatai, currently his best man. Then again, he might have done it for Alec's reaction, this was Magnus Bane he was talking about.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

At this, Magnus reached out to hold Alec's hands. Magnus's steady hands held Alec's shaky ones still. The butterflies were on full speed now, purposely bumping on the walls of his stomach to agitate Alec more, enough to make his knees shake. Or maybe that was not his nerves, maybe that was the sensation of Magnus's skin against his, a feeling that he still wasn't used too – one he probably will never get used to – even after all this time.

"To have and to hold from this day forward;"

Forget butterflies, there was a pack of dragoniade demons in his stomach. They rampaged inside him angrily, breathing fire and clawing his skin. He wished he could kill each of those demons one by one. Killing demons was familiar, and slightly comforting, unlike the activity he was currently engaged in. He pushed away that idea. The thought of demons crawling through him was not a pleasant one and what he needed were happy thoughts to keep him from fainting.

"For better or for worse,"

For worse. They had already been through so many of those. The image of Magnus lying on the floor with his arms chained in Sebastian's palace still haunted him every time he closed his eyes. It was hard to imagine, in this instance, how weak and vulnerable those cat-eyes had been back then. He really hoped that from now on, they would get the 'for better' part of the deal.

"For richer and for poorer,"

He felt Magnus's grip tighten around his own hands. For the first time since the ceremony had started, Alec wondered if his soon-to-be husband might be just as nervous as him right now. Magnus had been alive for almost five hundred years, he had seen and experienced more than Alec could have ever imagined in his wildest dreams. You can't blame a person for constantly doubting and comparing himself, wondering if he was actually good enough for Magnus, when he had five centuries worth of memories to compete with. The fact that in his long life Magnus had never married had seemed like an insignificant detail to Alec, but at this moment, he realised that this commitment they were making went both ways. Alec was not doing this alone and from now on, he would never have to do anything by himself again.

"In sickness and in health,"

This time, it was Alec's turn to squeeze Magnus's hands. If it weren't for the cat-eyed warlock standing in front of him, he wouldn't be here. Magnus had saved his life more than once, starting from the demon bite that had sent poison coursing through his veins. One look at Magnus and you could tell he was thinking the same thing. He thought back to the one time he was sure Magnus had needed him as much as Alec needed Magnus. He had offered his strength and his life to keep Magnus going in that godforsaken place. He knew that he would always have Magnus's support in whatever he did in his life and he would do the same for Magnus in a heartbeat. He also knew that the people standing next to him, Jace and Clary, the best man and women, Izzy, his sister, and Simon, who was standing awkwardly in between Clary and Izzy, would do the same. The thought of that was comforting, to know that he had people in this world who would always be on his side no matter what.

"Even when death do us part,"

Magnus's choice of words felt like someone had stabbed him with a seraph blade, even though he knew it was coming. Usually, Alec avoided the thought that one day he would die while Magnus lived on for centuries to come. It was far too painful to imagine that. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, willing the image out of his mind. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Magnus staring at him, worry written all over his face. Alec nodded slightly, hoping to reassure Magnus that he was fine but he was not sure that Magnus was convinced.

"You'll always be in my heart."

That was not planned. Warmth and love shot through him. Time slowed down. Alec could see the priest's mouth move, announcing that they may now kiss, but he couldn't hear anything but the violent thumping of his own heart.

After what felt like forever, Magnus broke out into a smile, a smile wider than Alec thought was possible. Magnus leaned in towards Alec, placing a kiss straight in the middle of his lips. Alec returned the kiss with all the enthusiasm and passion that had started to build up inside him. Alec wished that this kiss would never end, that they could just freeze the moment and stay like that for a while.

When they finally broke apart, Alec lingered next to Magnus for a second longer. Long enough for him to hear his new husband whisper, "Aku cinta kamu."

Alec smiled and replied softly, "Forever and ever."


End file.
